Ghini
são inimigos recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles possuem a aparência de um fantasma típico, com um olho, com um corpo branco ou azul, e uma cauda fina. Eles costumam sair quando suas sepulturas são perturbadas, embora eles também são conhecidos por assombrar cemitérios em busca de quaisquer vítimas. Eles geralmente atacam em grupos, tendo uma força vital coletiva. Em alguns jogos, quando um deles é morto, todos morrem simultaneamente. Eles podem ser despachados com várias armas, mas eles exigem mais golpes para morrerem do que os inimigos mais comuns. Eles têm aparecido principalmente nos jogos portáteis. O web site oficial de Zelda afirma que Ghinis e Poes são a mesma coisa, mas eles são tratados de forma diferente nos jogos, então isso geralmente não é considerado cânone. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Ghinis aparecem apenas no Cemitério ao oeste de Hyrule. Cada área do cemitério tem um Ghini. Ela se move lentamente em um padrão linear. No entanto, sempre que Link esbarra em uma lápide, outro Ghini aparece. Ghinis que aparecem das lápides são completamente invulneráveis a todas as armas de Link, e movem-se em padrões aleatórios não-lineares, ocasionalmente desacelerando e descansando brevemente no lugar. Derrotar o Ghini original irá eliminar todos os Ghinis na tela. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Ghinis assombram o Cemitério ao norte da Pradaria Koholint, em sua maior parte. Alguns irão voar livremente pelo cenário, enquanto outros aparecem quando Link se aproxima de suas lápides. Eles estão entre os inimigos normais mais difíceis de derrotar no jogo, exigindo vários ataques para serem derrotados. Eles também atacam em conjunto com Zumbis. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Ghinis aparecem no Cemitério e na Cripta do Explorador em Holodrum, bem como no Cemitério Yoll, na Sepultura do Espírito, e na Tumba Antiga em Labrynna. Ghinis que cintilam brevemente antes de se moverem quando Link os encontra são mais fracos dos que os Ghinis comuns, que não piscam. Estranhamente, um golpe do Cetro das Estações irá matá-los instantaneamente. No entanto, esta técnica só é capaz de ser executado em Holodrum, devido ao Cetro das Estações só estar disponível em The Legend of Zelda: A Oracle of Seasons. Um grande Ghini chamado Ghini Gigante serve como o mini-chefe da Sepultura do Espírito, a primeira masmorra em Oracle of Ages. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Os Ghinish de Four Swords são muito semelhantes aos de Minish Cap, possuindo a mesma aparência e método de ataque. A única diferença é uma transparência mais atenuada em Minish Cap. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Os Ghinis, bem como os Ghinis Gigantes, aparecem no Pântano e na Infiltração do Hyrule de Castelo. Os Ghinis podem ser destruídos, tanto por ataques de espada ou pela luz das Tochas. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Ghinis aparecem no Vale Real, atacando qualquer um que se aproximando da área. Eles atacam de uma forma semelhante aos ReDeads e os Gibdos, sugando a força vital de Link caso ele seja pego por eles. Há também uma fêmea Ghini conhecida como Gina que pode fundir Pedras da Sorte para Link. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Os Ghinis aparecem no Palácio das Trevas e voam em padrões elípticos. Embora eles não são especialmente agressivos, eles podem ser um incômodo, já que alguns são mais visíveis nas áreas iluminadas, enquanto outros são mais visíveis em áreas escuras, dependendo da sua cor. Há também Ghinis que se tornam invisíveis em áreas iluminadas, conhecidos como Ghinis Negros ou Ghinis Sombrios. A melhor maneira de matar esta versão quando não há luz é usar um Ataque Circular ou um Raio da Espada, pois é mais fácil de saber onde eles voam. Etimologia "Ghini" é um cognato da palavra "Genie" ("Gênio" em Português), uma aparição fantasmagórica descrita nos contos de fadas. Veja Também * Ghini Gigante * Hue * Poe Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Fantasmas de:Ghini en:Ghini es:Ghini fr:Ghini it:Ghini zh-tw:基尼